


So The Others May Live

by AoNo



Series: Force of Will Lore [3]
Category: Force of Will (Card Game)
Genre: FowTCG, reiya cluster, stand alone fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoNo/pseuds/AoNo
Summary: The battle against the Time Spinning Witch has grown desperate. Gill, Taegrus, Kirik, and Shaela watch in horror as their new friend takes the battle on her own. Gill knows of a way to help, but it's one that requires a great sacrifice. Can these four friends help Reiya in the battle for their future, or will they forever be destined for nothing but death and despair?A prediction for what could happen during the final battle in the Reiya cluster.





	So The Others May Live

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Force of Will lore](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/401634) by Unknown. 



> Just a rough idea I wanted to get out. The finale is drawing close in the lore, and I wanted to write my own prediction for my ideal ending. While it probably won't happen quite like this as it's missing some variables, I do hope we get some kind of emotional battle.

They were getting nowhere. The battle had been tough but manageable, until this point. Until the Time Spinning Witch herself appeared. Now things had gone completely one sided. Gill, Taegrus, Kirik, and Shaela continued to battle the smaller enemies while Reiya took the witch on her own. The group had argued against it, but being surrounded, they had no choice when she flew off. 

Gill finished with the creature he had been fighting and looked up to the battle overhead. He hated to admit it, but in the short time he had known her, he grew to truly care about the mysterious vampire. When he had called her his friend, he had felt a surge of happiness. After regaining his memories, and learning the horrors he would have otherwise committed, he knew that it was because of her they would not come to pass. Because of Reiya, he had people he could call friends, and the pain of losing his family would not cloak his heart in despair. He owed everything to her.

The others finished off their own battles and followed his gaze. Even from their position on the ground they knew Reiya was having a hard time keeping up. Over and over she was dealt a deadly blow. Her body would reform, and she would attack again. It was painful to watch.

“Is there...anything we can do?” Shaela spoke softly, her usual annoying tone replaced by one of worry for her friend.

“I don’t believe any of us are strong enough to take on such a being.” Kirik responded in his usual cool voice. 

Gill didn’t respond, neither did Taegrus. They both knew there was a way to help, but it was a grave solution. 

Taegrus looked to Gill and saw the determination reflecting in his eyes. The panda spoke sternly, “Gill, I know what you’re thinking. Don’t.”

“But...she needs help…” Gill’s fists clenched at his sides. He was the only one that could help her. How was he supposed to just stand by and watch?

“You’re not thinking of going up there, are you?” Shaela’s voice shook, “You can’t! Remember what Reiya said?”

“Reiya told you, specifically, to stay out of that fight. You’re the witch’s main target in all of this, are you not?” Kirik chimed in. “Besides, what could you do to help?”

“I-”

“Don’t you dare, Gill!”  


Gill looked to Taegrus, wide eyed. The two of them were always the ones to argue within the group, but were also probably the closest of friends. Even still, he hadn’t expected such an outburst from the panda. Especially not one with tears in his eyes. Gill’s expression softened, “Taegrus…”

“I know what you’re thinking,” Tagerus choked on his tears as he spoke, “there’s got to be another way. We’ll find another way!” 

It was so uncharacteristic of him to be so emotional. Gill felt a knot in his chest as he listened to his friend’s tearful pleas. He looked to the others as they watched in silence, likely figuring out what Gill’s plan was. They hadn’t overheard Reiya like Taegrus had, back at the otherworldly gate, but it was easy to determine what was on his mind.

Gill sighed, “I’m sorry Taegrus, everyone, but...I have to do this. It’s the only way.”

Shaela shook her head in disbelief, “I don’t understand, why do you wish to sacrifice yourself? What good will it do?”

“Reiya told me,” Gill began, “that her original intention when she arrived here was to kill me and take my power. She had every intention of doing so, until she saw me with all of you...With my friends. She knew somehow my fate had changed, and she was willing to give me a chance. Because of all of you I didn’t fall to despair. I didn’t...destroy the world like I was destined to do…” He grit his teeth, tears welling up in his eyes, “But because of that, because she let me live, she’s not strong enough to win. So please, I beg of you,” Gill lowered his head in a bow, overcome with emotion as his voice cracked, “help me save the world I’ve only ever been destined to destroy!”

Silence befell the group, the only sound being the distant fighting in the darkened sky. Gill screwed his eyes shut as he faced the ground, tears freely falling and staining the dirt. He couldn’t bear to look his friends in the eyes, not while he waited for their answer. He was asking his comrades to allow himself to die for the sake of the world. It was an impossible request, but one he hoped they would understand.

Finally, Kirik broke the silence, “Are you sure, Gill, that this is the only way?” 

Gill nodded and spoke softly, “Yes, it is.”

He heard the sound of footsteps and looked up just as a large, scaly hand gripped his shoulder. His eyes met Kirik’s, which were filled with fierce determination, “Then I will assist you.” 

Shaela stepped forward with clenched fists, “I will too. I don’t want you to die, but...if you are determined to do whatever is takes to save our future, then I shall help as well.”

Gill smiled softly, “Thank you...both of you.” His gaze shifted to Taegrus who was refusing to look at Gill. He chuckled lightly at the sight, “C’mon, you stupid panda.” 

The three looked at the panda’s back, waiting for a response. Finally, Taegrus’ shoulders dropped in defeat. He turned to look at them with saddened eyes, “Fine, I’ll go along with it. But I’m not going to like it.”

Gill smirked, “Yeah, wouldn’t expect anything less.” He turned his attention to the sky with determination, “Alright everyone, I just need you to cover me so I can reach Reiya. Don’t do anything rash, alright?”

“Hypocrite,” Taegrus mumbled, earning him an elbow to the side, “Gah! Yes yes, we’ll be careful.”

With that, the group of four friends took off to the sky. They jumped and weaved through the air, dodging the magic and creatures coming from the battle up ahead. It wasn’t far and they reached the two fairly quickly.

“Reiya!” Gill shouted as they drew closer. He caught the attention of both the vampire, and the witch.

“Gill? What the hell are you doing here!” Reiya yelled back, her voice strained with fatigue.

The witch acted before anyone could reply. She growled almost animalistically, but Gill was just barely able to make out the word ‘Alhama’at’. Immediately tendrils of darkness shot towards him and he only just managed to dodge them.

“Reiya, take my power!” Gill reached for her desperately, the witches dark magic trailing dangerously close behind him.

Reiya grit her teeth, “No! I told you I won’t-”

“You said you would as a last resort,” Gill interrupted, “Please!”

Panic flashed in her eyes as her gaze flicked between him and the witch. He was right, and she knew it. She knew the battle had grown one sided, and that she was becoming desperate.

Finally he reached her. Gill grabbed her shoulders and looked her firmly in the eyes as he spoke, “Please, let me do this.”

The others watched in horror as Reiya froze in his grip. The witch’s magic was getting closer. If Reiya didn’t do it, the witch would, without hesitation.

At the last possible second, Reiya screwed her eyes shut and screamed. Her voice cracked with emotion as her blade thrust through Gill’s chest. It began to glow, it’s light reflecting off of the crimson blood as it absorbed his power. The witch’s magic froze instantly as she screamed in anger, her target no longer viable food for her magic.

Gill raised a shaky hand. His fingers brushed away the tears streaking Reiya’s cheek as he spoke softly, “I’m sorry, Reiya...and, thank you…for everything.” Blood dripped from his mouth as he whispered his final words into her ear. As he released a final breath is hand fell to her side and his head rested on her shoulder. 

Reiya clutched her sword with one hand as the other supported his back. Her jaw clenched so hard her face grew sore. This was the original plan. This is what she wanted to do from the very start. Yet now, after everything that happened, this wasn’t what she had expected. He made friends, he changed his own fate. This time, it was he who died, and the others who would live.

Yes, the others who would live. Gill gave up his life, his power, so that this world could finally have a happy future. So that she herself could ensure that they could have a peaceful ending. For their sake, for his sacrifice, she would do whatever it took to defeat the witch.

With the witch’s power having retreated for the moment, the others came to her side.

“Here,” Taegrus reached out, “we’ll take care of him. You have a battle to fight.”

Reiya looked to them. Their faces were etched with grief, but their eyes burned with a fierce hope. They, too, believed in her, just as Gill had. She nodded, carefully passing Gill into Taegrus’ arms. She took a brief moment to take one final look. His face held the expression of peace, and she swore she could almost see a smile. 

“You idiot...to die with such an expression…” She whispered as she placed her hand on his face, “I swear, you didn’t do this for nothing.”

With her final promise, she turned back to face the witch and charged forward, ready to end it once and for all.

\---

The battle was over. For once, the future was well and truly saved. It took the help of another, but with their aid, they had defeated the witch. The sky had opened up, revealing the blue sky and bright sun. With the last of her power Reiya floated down to the ground. Her final attack had used up every bit of power she had collected, including her own. It was all worth it, of course.

She landed near the waiting group of three. They were standing in a field of white flowers that had mysteriously appeared in wake of Kaguya’s defeat. As she walked towards them, she noticed something strange. They were smiling, all of them. While the battle had indeed been won and the world saved, were they still not saddened by the loss of their friend?

Reiya came to their side, and as she did so, they stepped aside. She frowned at their strange behaviour before looking on ahead. As soon as she did, her eyes widened in shock. Someone was sitting with their back turned to her. Someone with long white hair, green clothes, and brown leather. As she walked closer, the person turned to look at her with unmistakable red eyes. 

Gill smiled and rose a welcoming hand, “Hey, Reiya.”

Reiya’s mouth opened to speak, but all she could manage was a quiet whisper, “But...how?”

He turned his attention back out to the field, “Hm, it’s hard to explain. According to the others, a bunch of my elementals came and gave me their power, well, my power that I stored within them. Something like that. I'm not sure myself, to be perfectly honest. I really thought I died back there.” He shrugged with a chuckle. A gentle breeze blew through the field as the flowers swayed in the wind.

Gill turned back, offering a hand to Reiya with a warm smile. She wordlessly accepted and slowly sat down beside him. She didn’t know if they others were still there, but didn’t really care. In the end...everything turned out. It was a miracle she never dreamed possible. As she watched the flowers dance in the wind, she couldn’t help but smile. 

For once, maybe she could finally be at peace.


End file.
